Tomorrow Program
Tomorrow Program is an original unit song performed by Iku, Yuriko and Arisa as the unit Twinkle Rhythm. The full version of the song was featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 07 Twinkle Rhythm as a coupling song. The song is written by Youhei Matsuri and composed as well as arranged by Hajime Mitsumasu. Track List #Drama "Magical Girl Twinkle Rhythm" / "Avant-Title" #ZETTAI×BREAK!! Twinkle Rhythm (ZETTAI×BREAK!! トゥインクルリズム) #Drama "Magical Girl Twinkle Rhythm" / "Episode 14! Ginza Attacks! Our New Power! Part" #Drama "Magical Girl Twinkle Rhythm" / "Commercial" #Drama "Magical Girl Twinkle Rhythm" / "Episode 14! Ginza Attacks! Our New Power! Part" #Tomorrow Program #Drama "Magical Girl Twinkle Rhythm" / "Preview of Next Installment" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Fui ni WAIPU de nukareteku Su no RIAKUSHON wa neta janainda yo... TEROPPU bakari oikakete itara Hontou no kimochi wa...hakechau Agoashi made jibara datte kujikenai Rokechi mae nori de kuribitsutengyou saseru dake Donna doihii na atsukai demo Kitto...makenai yo namida wa "waraa" to ite Itsuka TSUE-ban no DORIAI ni natte kanmuri bangumi Te ni ireyou! 20% koete shimau kurai no... Hinadan ni naran demo, tachiagaru TAIMINGU Miushinai tenpattari shinai yo Itsudemo, hora...KANPE wa deterunda Minna no hitomi ga PURONPU ni natte todoku kara Gyoukai no yami ni momaretemo Zettai...akiramenai C-chou de ganbarou Hon no nai mirai KACHINKO ga hibiitara buttsuke Susumu dake! Yabai kurai ukete obake bangumi mezasou Tendon de kuru kanashimi mo teppan de kuru kuyashisa mo Kiregei janai, kaesu no wa itsumo...egao de Doihii na atsukai demo Kitto...makenai yo namida wa "waraa" to ite Gachi de goisuu na... DORUAI ni naru tame ni, saa Shichouritsu no mukougawa e to...ikou! Gyoukai no yami o keshisatteku SUTAA no kagayaki...hanatte miserunda Hon no nai mirai RIHA nante nai ashita tte bangumi Namahousou o tsukutte ikou dantoru no wa...kimida yo |-| Kanji= ふいにワイプで抜かれてく 素のリアクションはネタじゃないんだよ... テロップばかり追いかけていたら 本当の気持ちは...ハケちゃう アゴアシまで自腹だってくじけない ロケ地前乗りでクリビツテンギョーさせるだけ どんなドイヒーな扱いでも きっと...負けないよ　涙は『わらっ』といて いつかツェ一番のドルアイになって冠番組 手に入れよう！20％超えてしまうくらいの... ひな壇に並んでも、立ち上がるタイミング 見失いテンパったりしないよ いつでも、ほら...カンペは出てるんだ みんなの瞳がプロンプになって届くから ギョーカイの闇に揉まれても 絶対...諦めない　C調で頑張ろう 台本(ほん)のない未来　カチンコが響いたらぶっつけ 進むだけ！ヤバいくらい受けてお化け番組目指そう テンドンで来る悲しみも　テッパンで来る悔しさも キレ芸じゃない、返すのはいつも...笑顔で ドイヒーな扱いでも きっと...負けないよ　涙は『わらっ』といて ガチでゴイスーな...ドルアイになるために、さぁ 視聴率の向こう側へと...行こう！ ギョーカイの闇を消し去ってく スターの輝き...放ってみせるんだ 台本(ほん)のない未来　リハなんてない明日って番組 生放送を作っていこう　段取るのは...キミだよ |-| English= Suddenly, I saw the screen wipe My candid reaction isn't in the material... As I about to chase after the telop My true feelings...disappear Though I still keep paying my own expenses I was just stunned to arrive at the filming location earlier than usual No matter how cruel I was treated I'm sure...I won't lose. I "clear" these tears Someday, I'll become a C-rank idol in my own TV show I must obtain! At least over 20% rating... Even if I make my timing to stand on tiered platform I lost sight of it and I'm at my end You see, I always...take out the cue board Because everyone's eyes reach to me and become prompts Even if I was tossed by the industry's darkness I'll definitely...won't give up. and do my beat at C-key When the clapperboard's slap echoes in the future with no scripts Just move forward! Taking it on may be dangerous, I aim to make my TV show super popular Tempura on rice comes with sorrows, roasted meat on a hot plate comes with regrets I'm not some angry actor, I return with a usual...smile Even if I was treated cruelly I'm sure...I won't lose. I "clear" these tears In order to become...a genuine, amazing idol, come Beyond the TV ratings...Let's go! Getting rid of the industry's darkness I must show off...my star's radiance In the future with no scripts, tomorrow's TV show won't need rehearsals Let's make our live broadcast. The one doing the arrangements is...you Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 07 Twinkle Rhythm (sung by: Iku Nakatani, Yuriko Nanao, and Arisa Matsuda)